I'll be there for you
by MissyMo2005
Summary: She's always been there for him, now it's his turn to return the favour.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- just an idea that popped in to my head, sorry if it's rubbish. Not sure if I will continue it or not. I don't own anything.

* * *

"Erin?" Jay looked up from his desk at his partner. She had her face rested in her hands, slumped over on her desk. She looked up at him and groaned, the movement made her head spin. "Mmm?" She mumbled, meeting his eye. "Don't take this the wrong way Erin but you look like crap. You sure you should be here?" Jay was trying to tread carefully, he didn't think she'd appreciate being told that she looked awful. "I'm fine." She muttered, looking back down at the papers infront of her. She wasn't fine, she felt awful, but she'd dragged herself out of bed and in to work anyway. She was greatful that Voight had told her and Halstead to stay put while they went out. She didn't think she had it in her to chase anyone today. She shivered and pulled her coat closer around her. She was sitting inside in a winter coat and a scarf and she was still freezing and her head was pounding.

"Erin?" Jay had his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She felt something cool on her forehead, then realised it was the wood of her desk. Jay placed his hand on her cheek. "You're burning up. I really think you need to go home." Erin nodded slightly in agreement. She wanted to home and get in her bed and never get out again. She pushed her chair back and went to stand. As she got to her feet the room spun, causing her to stagger slightly, trying to find the edge of her desk to steady herself. Jay's arms caught her, he'd been expecting her to fall so he was ready. "Come on Lindsay, let's get you home." He put his arm around her waist, she leant on him heavily. The room was spinning and she wasn't sure she was going to make it down the stairs.

They'd slowly made their way down the steps, Jay holding her tightly. When they got outside he helped her in to the passenger seat. He kept looking over to check she was ok as he drove her home. She had her eyes closed, her head bobbing every time there was a bump in the road. Eventually he reached her apartment. He went round and opened her door, trying to shake her awake. "Come on Erin, you need to get up." She didn't even open her eyes. He gave up, scooping her up in to his arms and carrying her up the steps to her apartment. When he got to the top of the steps he realised he hadn't got a key. He tried to put her down to look for a spare but her legs wouldn't hold her. Eventually he managed to hold her up with his right arm while feeling around on the top of the door frame for the spare key. Once he'd unlocked the door he picked her up again, kicking the door shut behind him and carried her through to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, pulling her thick coat off her so she wouldn't get too hot. He walked back through in to the kitchen and pulled out his phone. He waited for Voight to answer. "Halstead? Where are you?" He sounded concerned. "I'm at Lindsay's, she wasn't feeling well so I drove her home, but I'm not sure if I should leave her. She's really not well." There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Stay with her and make sure she's ok, I'll be over later to check on her." With that he hung up, leaving Jay stood in Erin's kitchen wondering what to do.

He had a rummage around in the cupboards, looking for some painkillers. He'd guessed from the way she was holding her head she'd got a headache. He eventually found some and a glass to put some water in. He went back in to the bedroom to find her sprawled across the bed. He sat down on the edge and gently shook her. "What?" She murmured so quietly he barely heard her. He placed his hand on her forehead again, she was still burning up. "Take these for me Erin?" He held the pills out to her, holding the glass of water steady as she swallowed them. He unzipped the thick jumper she was wearing, trying to cool her down a bit. Eventually he succeeded in getting most of her layers off. He sat there and watched her as she lie motionless in the bed. He pressed his hand to her forehead again, satisfied she felt slightly cooler he stood up to leave her. "Don't leave me..." He felt her hand grab him. He was fairly sure she was so out of it she hadn't got a clue who it was sat with her, but he followed her request and sat back down on the bed, her hand still holding his shirt.

He had no idea how long he'd been sat there with her when there was a knock at the door. He thought about getting up, but Erin was asleep with her head on his lap snoring gently, he didn't want to wake her. He took out his phone and texted Voight, explaining and telling him to come in. A few moments later the bedroom door creaked open. Voight smiled at Jay, as much as he'd warned Halstead to stay away from Erin he was glad he'd been there to look after her. "How's she doing?" He whispered, coming over to the bed. "She'll be ok, just needs to rest." Jay whispered back. Voight nodded, looking down at Erin's sleeping form. "You head off Halstead, I'll make sure she's ok." He didn't want to leave her but he knew Voight was like her dad and he'd want to look after her. He was just about to stand up when Voight's phone rang, the loud noise causing Erin to wake slightly. She looked up at Jay sleepily, before almost instantly falling asleep again. "Sorry kid I've gotta go. Can you stay with her?" Voight came back in to the room after finishing his phone call. Jay nodded and Voight turned to leave. Jay looked back down at his partner, who was snoring again, her head rested in his lap. He gently stroked her hair, she was always there for him when he needed her and now he was going to return the favour.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay was exhausted. He'd spent most of the night up with Erin, alternating between holding her hair back while she was sick and holding ice packs to her forehead in an attempt to cool her down. He was worried, he'd never once known her take a day off ill the whole time they'd been partners. After he'd carried her back to bed at 4am they'd both fallen asleep and he'd woken to find her head resting on his chest and his arms loosley wrapped around her. He shifted slightly, trying to get comfy without waking her. He realised from the daylight streaming through the window that he was seriously late for work, not that he cared. Voight would know where he was. He pressed one of his hands to Erin's forehead, relieved to find it felt a normal temperature. He noticed the fact that some of the colour had returned to her face, she'd been whiter than the bed sheets when he'd driven her home yesterday.

Shortly after he'd woken up Erin had begun to stir. He loosened his arms around her as she slowly opened her eyes. When she realised there was someone in her bed next to her she sat bolt upright, then immediately wished she hadn't as her head started spinning. "Hey, how you feeling?" Jay peered down at her. She moved her hands away from her face and laid back down against the pillows. "Like I got run over by a bus." Jay laughed, sliding out of the bed. "Stay put and get some rest, I'll get you some food." She smiled at him, closing her eyes again.

Jay came back minutes later with toast and orange juice. He hadn't bothered to make anything elaborate because he didn't think she'd eat it. He sat back down on the bed, holding the plate out too her. She was rubbing her forehead, her headache returning. She pulled a face as she took the plate from him, even the idea of food made her stomach turn. "I'll be ok Jay, you can go if you want. Thanks for being here." Jay shook his head as she spoke. "I promised Voight I'd look after you, besides I think I owe you one for all the times you've been there for me." She smiled at him, nibbling on the corner of the toast. She didn't even eat half of it, but it was more than Jay had expected. He picked up his phone to tell Voight he wouldn't be working today. He laughed as he saw a text from Antonio. 'Voight sent me to check you were still alive, you both looked to comfy so I didn't wake you. Tell Erin I hope she feels better soon!' There was a photo attached of Erin asleep on Jay's chest and his arms wrapped around her. Erin peered over his shoulder "oh god, I am sorry Jay!" He laughed, he didn't mind at all "you know I'll always be here for you Erin." He said, reaching forward to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him. "Right back at you partner." She smiled.


End file.
